


No Sibling Left Behind

by DaniReadsTooMuch



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also this is barely spoilers because i'm pretty sure this is very much not gonna happen, Alternate Universe, Badass Rosanna, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fights, Matt and Rosanna being siblings, Rosanna being the sweetest friend, Stabbing, Swords, Teamwork, This is a very Ro centered fic if you couldn't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniReadsTooMuch/pseuds/DaniReadsTooMuch
Summary: Colleen, Rosanna and Joey have survived this far, and now they should retreat with the Society Against Evil.  However, when two very important members are captured, A certain cinnamon roll refuses to let them stay left behind any longer.





	No Sibling Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> *This probably isn't that well written, but when you imagine the sweetest person ever being a complete badass with a sword you just gotta write it down.

“Matt and Nikita were left behind.”

The words continued to ring in Rosanna’s mind as she stared blankly past Jael, who seemed to be relaying the situation to her and Colleen. However, her words didn’t seem to reach as only one thing was focused on the little Socialites mind. 

“Matt and Nikita were left behind.”

As Ryu was about to pipe up as well, Ro interjected. “We have to go back for them.” She announced, a look of worry and slight frustration plastered on her face. The group paused and all looked at her, surprised at her sudden interruption.

“Rosanna, we are going to get to that eventually, however we need to get you three-” Jael began before being caught off by a sharp look from Ro.

“We need to go back for them! They’re probably so scared! What if they’re being tortured...or worse?!” The thought alone nearly brought tears to her eyes as she spoke. They had done so much to rescue them and protect them, she couldn’t just leave them all by themselves for so long!

Colleen placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder while Joey, Jael and Ryu shared a look of concern. Jael then looked back to Ro and saw this fire in her eyes, one she just couldn’t deny.

She sighed. “Very well. I will go and attempt to retrieve Matt and Nikita while Jael will stay and protect you all while the portal continues to form.” 

“Let me come with you!” Ro said determined. 

Jael frowned slightly. “It would be too dangerous to allow you to accompany me. I cannot risk the collector discovering you, as our mission is to ensure your safety.”

“Pleaassee! Matt only got taken because he distracted the guards from finding me! I have to help somehow!” Ro insisted, refusing to stay put, she even got up on her tippy-toes in an attempt to further express herself. This brought a slight smile to Colleens face. 

“I mean, I've known Ro for a while, and she’s pretty damn strong” Joey spoke up. “I trust that she would be able to help you in saving them, and it's probably a lot safer you bring someone. We figure out what’s happening with the portal and you two go rescue Matt and Nikita.” 

Jael and Ryu exchanged glances, before nodding and facing the others again. 

“Very well, however-” Jael started as she motioned to Ryu, in turn he walked closer to Ro and pulled out a sword he had sheathed, handing it to her. “-incase things go wrong, you use this to defend yourself.” 

Rosanna looked at the sword in amazement, making a tiny ooo sound before nodding and proudly accepting the sword. “Thank you…I got this!” She stated. The sword resembled the one Nikita brought in originally but Ro figured it wasn’t the time to question.

“We must hurry if we are to return when the portal is completed.” Jael announced as she peeked outside the bushy area the group were hiding in. When she saw the coast was clear she motioned for Rosanna to follow her. Before she could Joey stopped her.

“Ro, I just wanted to say, please be careful. After everything so far, I don’t know what i’ll do if I lose you now.” He spoke very worriedly as he pulled her into a tight hug, which she gladly returned (After putting the very sharp sword down of course) .

“If you see that Collector bitch make sure to stab her in her stupid face if you can.” Colleen commented with a slight laugh, Ro laughed as well. 

“I love you guys, i’ll be back in a bit!” She declared with a spark of determination as she picked up the sword and followed Jael outside of the bushes.

“I hope they’ll be okay…” Joey muttered. 

Ryu looked to him with his usual unreadable expression, though there was a hint of sympathy that could be found. “Jael will make sure Rosanna is protected, they will be fine. Now, I need both of yours assistance if we are to hurry this process.”

“Right right, let’s hurry this up, I’m getting really tired of being dead.” Colleen remarked as the group began working on the task ahead of them.

Meanwhile, Rosanna and Jael had begun making their way to where Matt and Nikita were suspected to be held. Avoiding the watchful eyes of guards patrolling the exhibits and outside area. As they entered the main building, they took extra care, knowing the collector would be around. They then found a stairwell behind one of the staircases that wasn’t visible before. 

As they quietly made their way down and the room became visible, Ro silently gasped. “This looks like the jailhouse me and Safiya got locked in.” She whispered, making the connection. She was a bit confused though, why not trap them in one of the scarier exhibits, like the one with the gorgon. And how did it get here?

(Spoiler alert it's because it's almost 2am and the author didn’t feel like looking back at an episode for reference )

However, she didn’t have much time to ponder as Jael suddenly stopped the two in their tracks. They were hidden behind a wall and peeking past it, four guards could be seen blocking the cell. And in that cell were Matt and Nikita chained and seemingly in pain or exhausted. The sight made Rosanna’s anger grow even more.

Jael carefully pulled out her two sai and held out a hand towards Rosanna, ordering her to wait there. Despite her silent protest, she eventually nodded. Jael then suddenly rushed down the hallway. 

Before one of the guards could even alert the others on his own terms, the sound of his groaning in pain is what caught their attention as a sai was implanted in his stomach. 

“What the hell…?” Nikita quietly questioned. Though her question was immediately answered by Jael springing into view from the hallway, jump-kicking the guard she had already thrown the sai in, in the stomach, pushing the sai even deeper. He cried out in pain and began slumping down against the cold cell bars. The other guards then sprang into action, two stabbed towards Jael, in which she dodged both, giving the other guard time to make a dash down the hall.

“Damn it!” She exclaimed, attempting to slash at the retreating guard, but he was too far away. Besides, her attention couldn’t be occupied by him for long as the two guards continued to attack with the spears.

Matt and Nikita watched in awe yet worry, the former detective even struggling against his chains again, wanting to help, but to no avail.

A few seconds into this struggle the sound of something clanging against the ground could be heard at the end of the hall. Catching Jaels attention. 

“Was that Rosanna?” She thought in fear as she glanced behind her. However, this slight distraction was enough for one of the guards to catch her in her side. She stumbled back and the other guard took the opportunity to drop his weapon and grapple the SAE member from behind. 

As she struggled, the other guard brought his spear up to her neck. He opened his mouth to say something, however, in response she swiftly kicked him away from her, even getting him to drop the spear as he clutched his stomach in pain. Though this did not solve the problem of her being grabbed, in which the grip was getting tighter and tighter.

“Jael!” Matt called out, trying desperately to break free.

“You bitches are gonna regret this! Watch when I get out of here you are, so dead!” Nikita declared angrily, though there was an underlying fear in her voice.

Suddenly, before the tightness would become unbearable, Jael felt the grip suddenly get very loose. Surprised, she glanced back at the very moment the mans body fell limp onto hers, blood pooling down from the back of his neck.

“What?” She questioned as she threw the body to the side, and to her surprise, she saw a very agitated and blood covered Rosanna, clutching the now blood-stained sword in her hand. Matt and Nikita just sat there, frozen for a moment in shock. 

“Ro…” Matt gasped, a smile forming on his face.

Instead of responding, Rosanna immediately pushed past Jael, marching towards the final guard who was in a state of shock as well. Before he could reach down for his spear, Ro quickly grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the cell bars, sword pointed to his chest.

“Let, my friends, go.” She ordered, with a deadly glare that none had ever seen from the socialite before. 

“Who are you t-” Before the guard could finish his retaliation, his words were replaced by a sudden silence as the sword was run through him.

Silence. 

A very tense few seconds of silence began as the guard let out a harsh last breath and Ro pulled the sword out of him. She then blinked a few times before her attention snapped towards Matthew, who was staring in complete shock.

“Matt!” She cried out as she immediately grabbed the key from the guards waist and opened the cell door. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she practically jumped to him, wrapping him in the tightest hug. 

“I’m so glad your alive…” She muttered. As Matt returned the hug as best as he could, he could feel how much she seemed to be shaking.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, we’re here. I’m...honestly really shocked to see you both.” He laughed a bit. 

Meanwhile Jael had already begun working on getting the chains off of Nikita. Who let out a breath of relief and jumped up the moment she could.

“Christ almighty I hated that!” She weakly complained, before looking back at the dead bodies in the room. “Holy hell girl...who knew you could fight like that?!” 

There was no response as Ro was holding onto Matt, and only let go when Jael came to unlock his chains. As she moved back she pouted, “See! This is why you don’t join cults! This is what happens!” She complained.

“It’s not a cult!” Matt retorted with a laugh, though once he could stand he pulled her into a hug again.

“It totally is!” Rosanna responded, returning the hug immediately. 

“Okay, guys, can we have this talk after we get out of the murde museum?! We’re sort of on a time crunch here!” Nikita piped up a bit annoyed.

“Nikita is correct, the others hopefully have made much progress with the portal already.” Jael stated as she walked out the cell, taking her sai from the body of one of the guards.

The two nodded and Rosanna wrapped a supportive arm around Matt and Nikita as the group began quietly making their way down the hallway.

As they did, Matt stopped momentarily and looked to Ro.

“How...exactly did you get a sword?” He asked.

“The asian man you told me about before.” She said with a hint of resentment. 

“Ooooooh Ryu, that makes sense.” 

“That wasn’t mine was it?” Nikita quietly questioned.

Both Rosanna and Jael shared a glance before silently continuing on.

“Bitch…” Nikita sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ro loves her friends and we all love Ro.


End file.
